


Offering

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mia forgets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point after one, but before Four.

The first couple times, she'd just packaged everything for the rest of the week, and played with adding side dishes.

The third, thank the Virgin, was a Sunday, and Mia had quietly gone to Mass and stopped at the pew where the old widows sat, kneeling down to smile at the _abuela_ that had kept her when mama was sick, at the other old, wise women she had known all her life. " _Tias,_ " she said, "may I invite you to dinner? Any of you?"

"Mia, you shouldn't -- "

" _Tia_ , please..." she said, softly, "I don't want it to go to waste."


End file.
